The present invention relates generally to a handling mechanism of a gearshift which can handle a shift fork of a manual transmission as a transmission for motorcycle via a wire or lot.
The conventional handling mechanism of the transmission for the motor cycle has a mechanism that shifts up or down into neutral, first-speed, second-speed, third-speed, fourth-speed, fifth-speed, fourth-speed, third-speed, second-speed and first-speed one by one.
In the conventional transmission for motorcycle, it is shifted up and down by one gear so that it is impossible to shift efficiently.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gearshift handling mechanism which can be shifted endlessly into neutral, first-speed, second-speed, third-speed, fourth-speed, fifth-speed, fourth-speed, third-speed, second-speed and first-speed and can be used for the wire-typed and lot-typed transmission.
The present invention is understood to encompass embodiments which include all or only a portion of the above objects, features and advantages which, unless recited in claims defining the invention, are understood not to limit interpretation of such claims. The above, and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals designate the same elements.
It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for the purpose of illustration and description only, and are not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention.